Un Soir de Réveillon
by Cristal - Passions
Summary: Naruto marche seul dans les ruelles de Konoha le soir du réveillon... Pourquoi ? : OS


Il faisait très froid ce jour-là... Il neigeait à gros flocons, avec un vent glacial, qui vous congelait les os en un souffle.  
Un temps hivernal en soit, mais pour un soir de Noël, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait qualifié de "idéal".  
Naruto Uzumaki, jeûne homme blond de 19 ans, déambulait dans les ruelle de Konoha, affrontant ce vent glacial qui lui piquait les joues tellement il était intense.  
Les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues rouges se glaçaient tandis qu'elles atteignaient son menton, ajoutant une froideur de plus sur son corps pourtant bien emmitouflé dans sa grosse doudoune bien moelleuse, ses gants, même des caches oreilles. Mais voilà, ce n'était pas à l'extérieur que Naruto avait froid... Mais à l'intérieur de lui-même...  
Quelqu'un d'encore plus froid que le vent qui soufflait ce fameux soir de Noël en était la cause. Naruto depuis quelques mois, sortait avec son ancien quo-équipier ; Sasuke Uchiha.  
Ce dernier était revenu de chez Orochimaru trois ans plus tard, plus fidèle à lui-même que jamais. Froid, distant, méprisant, mais irrésistiblement attirant. Et Naruto avait mit du temps à se rendre compte à quel point cette attirance pouvait être à la fois douce et dangereuse pour lui. Car si Sasuke était de son côté aussi attiré par Naruto, il n'avait jamais vraiment songé à un vrai couple. Pour lui, c'était juste comme ça, quelques soirs par ci par là lui suffisait amplement... Mais Naruto lui, recherchait de la tendresse chez le brun, une tendresse qu'il n'aura jamais de sa part malheureusement. Et ce soir là, Sasuke le lui avait dit à Naruto. Alors le blond était parti de chez son "ex" et marchait dans les ruelles vides de Konoha, un vide tellement grand au fond du cœur...  
Ne sachant pas vraiment où aller, il errait simplement, sans but, sans rien, juste des sanglots qui le faisait trembler.  
Il se retrouva tout d'un coup devant la tour centrale. De ses deux billes azur, il scruta les fenêtres gorgées de décorations en tout genre pour Noël. Il n'y avait cependant pas de lumières autres que les lampions.

" _Forcément, ils sont chez eux, en train de festoyer..._ "

Pensa Naruto en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'idéogramme qui était au dessus de la tour centrale. Et soudainement, une lumière attira son attention : elle était au premier étage, tout au fond à droite. Le blond se demanda qui pouvait bien être resté à la tour un soir de réveillon... Et la curiosité le poussa à pénétrer dans les locaux...  
Il poussa le battant de la porte de l'édifice et referma derrière lui, essayant de se faire discret. Ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à l'obscurité et il avança prudemment dans les couloirs sombres de la tour centrale.  
Il passa devant les bureaux de Tsunade, l'infirmerie, et il repéra enfin une porte au fond du couloir sinueux qui laissait un faisceau lumineux s'échapper de dessus le cardant. Naruto s'approcha doucement de ladite porte et appuya son oreille contre, essayant d'entendre un quelconque bruit venant de l'intérieur de la pièce. Puis il se redressa, n'entendant rien et lut l'écriteau écrit en fines lettres sur une plaque couleur or : " Chambre Officielle du Kazekage de Suna no Kuni ".  
Naruto eut un haut-le-corps de stupéfaction en lisant l'écriteau et en pensant que Gaara était dans cette pièce à l'instant même où il pensait à tout ça.  
Les larmes qui étaient jusqu'à présent encore prisonnières de la glace sur son visage se libérèrent quand les joues du blond se mirent à s'enflammer.  
Il fit un très léger sourire et détacha son regard de la porte pour le plonger dans le paysage qu'il apercevait depuis la fenêtre juste à sa droite.

" _J'ai tellement besoin de parler..._ "

Songea-t-il avant de frapper à la porte, se retournant de nouveau face à elle.  
Il attendit quelques instants et il ferma ses yeux, et une nouvelle larme roula le long de sa joue alors qu'il entendait la porte s'entrouvrir légèrement.  
Il sentit la chaleur de la pièce le prendre de toutes parts, l'enveloppant d'une douce étreinte à laquelle il repensa à Sasuke. Quand c'était lui qui le prenait dans ses bras, il ressentait exactement la même chose. Mais maintenant, ça ne serait plus jamais le cas ; plus jamais Sasuke ne lui ferait de câlins, plus jamais il ne s'endormirait dans ses bras, plus jamais il ne lui ferait de petit sourire en coin, plus jamais il ne lui caresserait les cheveux pendant une de leurs nombreuses soirées...  
Et Naruto se remit à pleurer, ne se rendant même pas compte que la porte était maintenant complètement ouverte et laissait voir sur le seuil un Gaara qui avait des traits inquiets.

– Naruto ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le blond n'en pouvait plus, il tomba à genoux devant le Kazekage, se prit la tête entre les mains et continua de pleurer à grosses larmes.  
Gaara, fasse à un tel spectacle ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se mit lui aussi à genoux devant Naruto et posa sa main sur son épaule. L'autre se calma un tout petit peu et ils purent entrer dans la chambre que le rouge avait lors de ses visites diplomatiques à Konoha.  
Une fois tout deux assis à la petite table basse de la pièce, Gaara se servit un bol de thé, et ensuite en donna un à Naruto qui le tint dans ses mains pour se réchauffé un peu.  
Le Kazekage l'avait débarrassé de sa veste et l'avait posé près du radiateur devant sa fenêtre. Naruto ne disait toujours rien, sanglotant juste, appréciant la présence de son ami. Quelques minutes après, il se calma enfin, et ses pleurs se firent plus espacés. Gaara demanda alors :

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans un état pareil ?

Naruto hésita quelques instants, regardant sa tasse et jouant avec. Puis il se décida et lâcha un nom :

\- Sasuke...

Le rouge parut surpris et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant la suite de l'histoire. Naruto lui expliqua donc tout ; quand Sasuke était revenu, quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait... etc.  
Gaara avait écouté tout sans sillet, le fixant simplement, patient, compréhensif. Et quand le blond eut finit son récit, le Kazekage se leva de table et s'assit à côté de lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Naruto fut tout d'abord surpris d'un tel geste de la part du rouge, mais il était tellement triste qu'il accepta l'étreinte, et se resserra dans l'emprise de Gaara, pleurant, criant son désespoir à son ami.  
Et celui-ci lui dit alors une phrase que Naruto ne comprit pas tout de suite...

\- Tu sais, Sasuke n'est pas le seul homme à s'intéresser à toi... Je peux te garantir que la liste est longue... Et puis si il t'a jeté, c'est qu'il ne te méritait sans doutes pas. Toi tu mérites d'être heureux...

\- Merci Gaara...

\- C'est normal, Naruto.

Le blond à cette phrase sentit ses entrailles se tordre à l'intérieur de lui. Une boule de chaleur s'immiscer dans son estomac. Il leva les yeux vers Gaara et l'observa.  
Depuis quand est-ce qu'il avait d'autant beaux yeux ? Bah depuis toujours... c'est vrai...  
Plus Naruto le regardait, plus il avait l'impression que le rouge l'attirait. Pas de la même manière que Sasuke non, c'était une impression différente...  
Gaara passa une main dans les cheveux couleur or de Naruto et lui fit un léger sourire. Puis il laissa sa main aller vers la nuque du blond, et comme il vit que Naruto ne se défendait pas, il lui avoua quelque chose :

\- Naruto... en parlant de la liste avant, je m'incluais avec elle.

\- Je l'avais deviné.

\- ...

\- Et... pour être franc... Je crois que c'est toi que je préfère à Sasuke...

C'est sur ces phrases que Naruto se redressa quelques peu devant Gaara, et lui donna son premier baiser, un baiser qui fût tendre et doux, comme ils n'étaient jamais avec Sasuke.  
Et c'est à ce moment-là que Naruto comprit que depuis tout ce temps, ce n'était pas du brun dont il était amoureux... Mais d'un certain rouge non loin de lui...

Fin !


End file.
